Legend of the Red Sand
by Aldrian Kyrrith
Summary: Details the life of Sasori from his early childhood to his final days with Akatsuki and the vast span of time which falls between.


Legend of the Red Sand

Aldrian Kyrrith

I: The Age of Innocence

There was nothing truly distinct about that one day. There was no flash of lightning, no sudden revelations that a truly unique and, in many ways, brilliant individual had come into the world. There was nothing to suggest that it was a day of importance and, at the time, there had been no reason why it should have been. Back then, nobody would have guessed what the name Akasuna no Sasori would one day entail.

However, this did not mean that it was a moment without value. Births were something quite celebrated in the Ninja world. Another weapon to add to the armory, another life to serve the village. Sunagakure would grow stronger this day as it did every day another life was added to its ranks. Though, outside the small three roomed house, the desert winds howled ravenously, within all was content. Within, all was at peace.

The child was a boy, so small, so innocent. His grandmother almost felt pity for the newborn baby as he cooed and gawked at her, knowing all too well what her society demanded of its inhabitants. It was only a matter of time before this innocence was swept away and replaced by the cold emotionlessness that defined the Ninja of the Sand. It was a difficult job at times and, sooner or later, the constant act of witnessing and participating in the business of death would leave its mark on an individual's soul. This innocence he currently showed would be temporarily, and one day he would be as cold and ruthless as everyone else within the village.

This was what the Ninja world was about.

L

"Mommy, mommy! Look, look!" the young child called as loudly as he could, his face dominated by grin that almost reached to his joyous eyes. In his arms, he cradled his pride, swinging it in his arms, unable to contain his boundless enthusiasm.

"I'm coming," his mother sighed, striding over to the other side of the room, to see what her child was to intent on. A slight smile crossed her delicate features, immediately recognizing what it was that he was holding, "That's very nice. I heard it took your father nine years before he completed his first."

"REALLY?" the child asked, his eyes tearing with pride. At only four, he had done something that had taken his father, one of the village's prized Jounin, over twice as long to complete?

His mother nodded and reached out for it, "Can I see it for a moment?"

He bobbed his head in agreement as he handed his creation over to her and eagerly watched as she inspected it. He almost seemed to be bouncing around, back and forth, eagerly awaiting her praise.

"It is very well made," she stated with a smile, "I don't know nearly as much about puppets as your father does, but I bet even Chiyo-sama would be impressed."

"You think so?" he asked and she nodded serenely before suggesting that he do just that. Nodded, he took the small, weaponless puppet back and ran to the house's entrance, eagerly waiting for his grandmother to return from her mission.

L

He was five now. It had been two months since his birthday and three months since he had completed his first puppet. He still carried it with him, the first step to becoming a great Ninja his family and village could be proud of. When he slept, he dreamt of a hundred puppets, each far more complicated and powerful than the one he had first completed, following him into battle and, even when awake, the fires of his dreams still raged. He was a puppeteer. It was the only thing he could imagine himself doing in the future.

"Sasori?"

"Here Sensei," he called, rising from his chair, his mind filled with optimism and anxiety. He was five now, and the road to his future had finally begun. It was his first day of school but it was not his first day of training. For the past several months, this day was all that was on his mind, but as he saw all the other students, just as old as he was, he wondered just how unique he was, and whether he'd truly be able to attain the kind of skill his grandmother was known for.

"Very good," his teacher stated, writing his name down, taking note of the young student in his mind. Sasori, that was a name he would have to remember. His grandmother, Chiyo, had been in consideration for the position of Kazekage and his father was known as one of the strongest of his generation. If his genealogy was anything to go by, this young boy would grow into something special. The young teacher very much looked forward to seeing what young Sasori would slowly become.

L

"What are you doing?"

Sasori looked up from his work to see a young girl the same age as he was, looking down at him, a spark of interest in her eyes. He immediately recognized her from class and, with a conspiratorial smile, he replied, "It's a secret."

The young girl gave a disappointed sigh before replying in a sing song manner, "I can keep a secret."

Sasori grinned as he examined the wood in front of him before turning towards her again and, with a grin, he replied, "Remember today, when they were talking about the tools that Ninja used?"

The other child paused for a moment and then, in a sprightly manner, responded, "Yeah, like Kunai and Smoke Bombs and those…"

"Yeah," Sasori interrupted, his eyes twinkling with glee, "I'm making one of them?"

"What? But you have to be really experienced to make something like that…"

Sasori was positively beaming at this point and he nodded proudly holding up several pieces of wood, "These tools require experience and skill to make but we all must begin learning sometime and I intend to become one of the best practitioners with them this village has ever seen."

The child nodded, clearly impressed, "That must be awfully hard."

With insight far exceeding his five years of age, Sasori knowingly replied, "The only things worth achieving are those that prove difficult."

And then with light and merry laughter, he continued making his puppets while the young girl, in a state of enchantment, looked on.

L

The teacher watched as the students came in from recess to begin their studies once again. In the past several months, his suspicions about young Sasori had proven true. Not only was the young child the most intellectually gifted student in his class, the teacher had slowly realized, he may very well have been the most intellectually gifted student he had ever taught. He was indeed looking forward to seeing what the young child would one day achieve.

The teacher turned his attention on the young prodigy, noticing that he was conversing with a young girl, dark haired and quite eager to learn everything that she could. It was quite interesting. When Sasori had first appeared in class, he had a certain quality of aloofness, focusing on his training rather then attachments and bonds, but it seemed that that was beginning to change. He had heard that Sasori was incredibly close with his parents and, in the past week, it seemed as if he was finally beginning to form a relationship with someone his own age.

The young girl beside him smiled. Unfortunately, Natsumi was the only child he ever socialized with. Nevertheless, progress had been made and his teacher was certain that, as time went on, he would make other friends as well. After all, no one truly wants to live alone.

L

Sasori stepped out of the school, Natsumi following behind. He looked towards the sky, looking forward to the weeks yet to come. In the previous few months, his journey began and now the first leg of it had ended. He had finished his first year in school. Though he knew there were still many more yet to complete before he graduated as a Genin, he was still very optimistic and couldn't wait to follow that road.

However, he was looking forward to something else in particular, "Hey, Natsumi, do you mind if I go on alone today?"

The young girl frowned but finally nodded, "I bet you're doing something secret again."

Sasori nodded proudly to which the girl furthered her inquiries, "Can I know what the secret is?"

Chiyo's grandson placed his index finger to his mouth and responded, with an innocent smile, "Then it wouldn't be a secret."

Natsumi sighed but didn't reply. Instead, she just watched as her best friend ran away from her and sped back towards his house, pumping his legs as fast as he could. After a few moments' pause, she turned away and walked back towards her own house.

L

Sasori was practically out of breadth by the time he reached his home. It wasn't much of a surprise, considering that he had ran the distance at a dead sprint, but still, his fatigue could not even dent his enthusiasm. He righted himself and opened the door, stepping into the confines within.

"I'm home," he said, looking for his parents. Finally, a well built, light haired man stepped into the room, towering over the young child, holding a bundle on his back. Sasori smiled as he recognized him.

"Father," he greeted happily, repressing the urge to hug his parent. He was an academy student now, and prospective Ninjas had to maintain some modicum of self restraint if they were to truly retain some degree of discipline.

"Sasori," his father nodded, a proud smile on his face, "You're out of breadth. I take it you really want to get started."

"I've waited all my life for this moment, father."

His father nodded and patted him on the head, "For five years now, so have I."

And with those words, the two left the house, seeking an isolated place to train. Sasori followed, barely able to contain his feelings of excitement. He was fairly well experienced with the art of making puppets. Now, after all this time, he was finally going to learn how to use puppets.

He could feel himself reaching closer to his dream.


End file.
